


The Underground

by PokemonTrash



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonTrash/pseuds/PokemonTrash
Summary: It was dark.He was supposed to be in the Distortion World.He’s now in an place called the Underground.
Kudos: 6





	The Underground

**Author's Note:**

> This is an One Shot, and I’ll probably not make an story out of this.

Cyrus woke up. He looked at his surroundings, this wasn’t the Distortion World. He was on a pile of golden flowers. Cyrus looked up, it was like a pit.

Cyrus stood up and walked towards an small hallway. It stopped near an large door with an symbol, he didn’t know about this symbol. He entered through the door.

In the room was an flower, waiting for something to walk through the door. It noticed Cyrus and it spoke.

”Well, howdy there! I’m Flowey the Flower!” It spoke.

”You’re new to the Underground aren’t cha?” Flowey asked Cyrus.

Cyrus kept listening to Flowey.

”I’ll help you!” Flowey said, winking.

The area went black and white, until it was black. Cyrus looked down at his heart, it was like Oxford blue. 

”Huh, a new Soul color!” Flowey said with excitement.

Flowey pointed something down at Cyrus, he looked down and saw ‘LV’. Flowey explained.

”That’s your Lv, what does that stand for? Why LOVE, of course! Your soul starts out weak but by getting more LOVE, it can increase!” Flowey explained.

Flowey smiled. “I’ll give you some LOVE by these friendliness pellets!” Flowey said, sending out pellets towards Cyrus.

Cyrus grabbed one of them, and he felt like he got hurt. He looked to see his HP went down by 5.

Flowey surrounded Cyrus with ‘pellets’. Flowey laughed.

”You gullible idiot! You actually believed that? Cause of so...” Flowey said, directly looking at Cyrus.

”Here in the Underground....” Flowey said, summoning bullets around Cyrus.

” **It’S kIlL oR bE kIlLeD!** ” Flowey laughed, letting the bullets come towards Cyrus.

Cyrus closed his eyes, he got ready for the impact of this attack. Nothing happened and he opened his eyes.

Flowey looked around, mad, before he got hit by a flame ball. Cyrus looked around for who summoned it.

An goat like creature helped Cyrus off of the ground.

”What a terrible creature, hurting an defenseless man!” The goat explained, talking about Flowey.

The goat looked at Cyrus.

”My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins here. Come, I’ll lead you through the Ruins.” Toriel said, waiting for Cyrus to said something.

”Thank you, miss Toriel. What’s this Underground?” Cyrus asked her.

”I’ll explain while I lead you.” Toriel said, before leaving the room. Cyrus followed behind her.

* * *

While Toriel lead the way to the Ruins, she explained what the Underground was. It was a large region filled with different areas. The only inhabitants were monsters in different areas.

After Cyrus completed the second puzzle, with the help of Toriel. She began talking about humans coming down here.

”I’ve never seen an man fall down into the Underground, only children have fallen down here.” Toriel explained.

In the next room, there was a dummy. Toriel stood besides the dummy, she wanted Cyrus to practice talking.

Cyrus was engaged in an ‘battle’, the whole environment turned black. His heart was different just like when he ‘fought’ Flowey. He looked at the dummy, he tried talking with it.

”Have you ever seen space, before?” Cyrus asked the dummy.

Toriel seemed happy with Cyrus. After that, the ‘battle’ was over. Toriel went to the next room.

”This room has a puzzle, I wonder if you’ll solve it?” Toriel said.

It seemed like the room didn’t seem to have a puzzle though, Cyrus followed behind Toriel. He felt his vision go to black and white for a second, and Cyrus was engaged in an actual battle.

It was an Froggit, once the Froggit saw Cyrus. It ran away from fear. Toriel was surprised but she kept on walking. Cyrus read an sign.

_”The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint “_

Cyrus kept that in mind for later, eventually there was an path of spikes ahead. Cyrus picked up an small pebble and threw it to see if the spikes would have an reaction, none.

”Now, I want you to follow behind me.” Toriel explained, before stepping on one of the spikes. Cyrus looked and found out it had to be a certain pathway, in order to cross this through.

The next room looked like an large hallway, Toriel sighed and looked at Cyrus.

”What I’m going to ask of you is an difficult request. I want you to walk through this hallway alone.” Toriel said.

Cyrus looked at her. “Is that all?” He asked.

Toriel ran to the other side of the room, leaving Cyrus behind. This was an easy request for Cyrus, he wondered why Toriel had asked him that. 

Eventually, Cyrus reached the end of the hallway. He was out of breath, but he wondered where Toriel was. Toriel was the only kind monster he had so far meet in this place. Cyrus looked over to the only pillar, he walked towards the end of the room. 

Toriel came out of the pillar and came towards Cyrus. “Don’t worry, my chi-“ Toriel stopped herself.

”Sorry, I used to say that a lot. But, don’t worry I haven’t left you alone here.” Toriel said to Cyrus.

”However, I must attend business and I want you to stay here. I’ll allow you to use this cell phone to call me.” Toriel said, before leaving.

Cyrus sighed. ‘I’ve so far meet only two monsters here, Flowey and Toriel.’ Cyrus thought to himself before leaving the room.

’I should be careful of encountering monsters like Flowey. Also my heart looked different.’ Cyrus thought to himself more.

He looked down and tried to get this soul out, when he did, it was still Oxford blue.

Cyrus didn’t know why, but he felt like his heart represented Leadership, but corrupted.

Cyrus looked ahead from the room, he could tell he needed to do some puzzles in order to find Toriel. Cyrus continued his way through the Ruins.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried thinking of an different shade of blue for Cyrus, I found Oxford Blue.
> 
> I made this late at night, help.


End file.
